


A Fur-ocious Attack

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George can't get over how cute Ringo looks in his lion costume.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Starrison Week





	A Fur-ocious Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison Week Day 6: Shakespeare Skit. 
> 
> Because this is the cutest <3  
> 

George stood in front of the mirror to straighten his night cap. He flicked the end away from his face, but it flopped right back in front of his eyes. “ _Pbbt_ ,” he spat the fringe out of his mouth and swatted it again. “Obnoxious little thing.” He wished the dress rehearsal for this skit would be over quickly, but John hadn’t memorized his lines yet, so his hopes weren’t too high.

“Oh, god,” someone chuckled from behind him, so George peeked back at the mirror—then spun around to check that the mirror wasn’t lying.

Sure enough, Ringo was standing there in a huge lion headdress. “Be honest,” Ringo said with a grin. “How ridiculous is this?”

As the disproportionately heavy top slipped down over Ringo’s forehead, George’s heart melted all over his self-control. “You look adorable, Ritchie.”

Ringo paused in the middle of shoving it back on top of his head. “I said be _honest_ —aw, shoot,” he said, frowning as it started sliding down the back.

Laughing, George grabbed the headdress and held it in place. “Maybe you haven’t got it on right.” He tugged it down lower and felt around the edge to see if there was anything Ringo was missing. After a moment of Ringo’s breath softly hitting his neck, George found a small button. “Aha,” he said to himself, fastening it beneath Ringo’s chin while Ringo gazed down at his fingers.

“How’s that?” George started to ask, but he cut off when he took in Ringo’s new look properly. Now that the fur was snugly wrapped around his entire face, Ringo looked twice as cute.

“What’d ya get all quiet for?” Ringo asked. He raised his “claws” and bared his teeth. “You scared?”

“Terrified,” George said with a wide smile. “And would you look at that, I’m completely defenseless to an attack.”

Ringo’s eyes widened and his grin grew larger. “Then you better watch out.” He jumped forward and nuzzled against George’s neck.

George laughed hysterically and grabbed Ringo’s hips before he fell over from the barrage of fuzzy tickles. It may have just been his imagination, but he swore a few of Ringo’s giggles sounded like purrs.

Out of breath, Ringo ended his attack and looked up at George. He waggled his eyebrows and gave a soft, “Rawr.”

Feeling even more ticklish on the inside, George leaned forward and brushed their noses together. “You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one day left I'm gonna cry


End file.
